Il fiore della tentazione
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Para Misari. Que somos humanos, y dar amor es una característica propia de nosotros, por eso no importa nuestro físico y mucho menos nuestro género. Serie de drabbles. Shonen Ai. OrgaxRufus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que le pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#1: Juntos dos semanas.**_

— _Serán dos semanas..._

Esas palabras recorrían su mente una y otra vez.

—... _Dos semanas..._

Y por alguna razón, no podía evitar quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

— _Serán dos semanas..._

Dos semanas con Orga.

No es que le importara mucho realmente que fuera exactamente con él, era solo que el pensar en eso, le hacía suspirar aliviado por poder trabajar con alguien que le agradara y aunque a veces era un poco bruto: Según sus recuerdos, era con el que mejor se llevaba del gremio.

— _¿Y de qué trata la misión exactamente?_

— _No lo sé, el alcalde no dio más detalles_ — _explicó el rubio_ — _, dijo que lo sabrían una vez hayan llegado a la aldea. Es bastante extraño, pero por eso los mando a ustedes porque me inspiran confianza._

— _Sí, claro_ — _sonrió con sarcasmo_ — _._ _No tengo recuerdos de que nos hayas dicho eso antes, tampoco es que dude de mis maravillosos talentos, pero mejor di que que te dio pereza ir._

— _Me conoces bien._ — _admitió el rubio._

— _Sí, tengo recuerdos tuyos desde hace mucho. De cualquier forma, acepto el trabajo, no es que consienta tu pereza..._

Porque en realidad no lo hacía, sino, que aceptaba por otra cosa.

— _...Pero creo que puede ser hasta cierto punto...Interesante..._

— _Dile a Orga por mi, ¿quieres?_ — _Sting se recargó del respaldo de su silla y sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras Rufus salía de su oficina._

No sabía porque, pero esas dos semanas, le ponían ansioso.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Hasta aquí el primer drabble.**

 **Hola Misari! La idea original era que fuera solo un one-shot, pero cuando lo había acabado y lo empecé a pasar en limpio, mi descabellado cerebro tuvo la maravillosa idea de¿por qué no hacerlos drabbles? Y me gustó la idea. También se aleja mucho de lo que pediste porque no estoy acostumbrada a manejar a estos personajes, por lo que te pido disculpas si no te gusta.**

 **Bueno, ahora cambiando de tema: Sé que tengo cientos y cientos de long-fics que he dejado abandonados, pero pienso retomarlos ahora que he re-ordenado mi vida ?)**

 **Así que hice una especie de horarios para retomarlos todos que les dejaré en mi perfil, para que sepan cada cuando voy a ir subiendo los capítulos de los fics. Para que si siguen uno y les interesa seguirlo sepan cada cuando va a ser actualizado. Está vez me voy a forzar a cumplir con esto, lo prometo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que le pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#2: Celos.**_

—¿Orga?

Que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Sting lo haya mandado a llamar.

Aunque, la verdad no tenía porque verse tan afectado.

No le gustaba meterse en donde no lo llamaba y sabía exactamente que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, sin embargo, ¡¿por qué demonios estaba ahí escuchando una conversación que no le correspondía?!

No de todo.

Sé acomodó incómodo sobre la pared, no había sido buena idea ir a espiar a Rufus cuando Sting lo llamó a su oficina. No sabía que esperar exactamente, pero no contó con que sería descubierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Según recuerdo, habías salido esta mañana y no estabas en el gremio.

Que Rufus no estaba tan equivocado, pero en cuanto llegó, como se le había hecho costumbre, buscó a su compañero en el gremio y al no verlo, preguntó por él, acabando, en esa situación.

—Cuando llegué, me dijeron que Sting nos buscaba.

Se negaba por sobre todo a estar celoso, mucho menos, por un hombre.

Y por eso había mentido, ya que había escuchado todo,, podría bien usarlo a su favor y eso hacía.

—Tú estabas adentro hablando y no quise interrumpir.

Observó a su compañero sonreír.

—Pues, que conveniente, porque el maestro que pidió que te avisará que...

—Ya lo sé —no le dejó acabar la frase, porque sentía algo extraño en el estómago cuando lo recordaba—. Escuché todo.

—¿Ah si? Mejor para mi. Te espero mañana temprano en las puertas, ¿de acuerdo?

Orga ya no respondió, pero Rufus tomó su silencio como un sí. Estaba pasivo, en definitiva, eso sería interesante.

Avanzó elegantemente hacia su dormitorio para preparar sus cosas, y por lo mismo, no notó que a sus espaldas, Orga sonrió también.

Concluyendo así, que ambos estaban felices de trabajar juntos.

Continuará...

Nota final: Esto sigue costándome. Pero me esfuerzo y me divierto.

 **No he contado algo, la verdad es que decidí hacer esta opción porque las otras opciones tenían contenido homosexual femenino, y aunque no estoy en contra de ello, nunca antes lo había escrito por lo que no me sentía cómoda y hubiera quedado todavía peor. Espero que no me odies por no tomar tus primeras dos opciones.**

 **Me enfoqué a Orga esta vez para acostumbrarme a él. Por que también pido perdón si me quedo Ooc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que le pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#3 Té.**_

Ocurría algo incómodo.

Ya estaban arriba en el tren.

Sentados frente a frente.

Y lo peor, sin un tema de conversación.

Que el hecho de que no se odiarán tampoco significaba que fueran los grandes amigos. Y no es que no hayan querido serlo a profundidad, si no que había _"algo"_ que ninguno de los dos quería notar. Algo, que existió desde el principio: Desde que se conocieron.

Orga, mira los elegantes movimientos de Rufus, él levanta elegantemente la taza del té, y el pulgar lo lleva arriba, la acerca a sus finos labios y le da un sorbo, relame su boca con la lengua en un movimiento sutil y regresa la taza a la mesa. El peliverde no puede evitar sentir algo en el centro de su pecho, que le obliga a desviar la mirada avergonzado. Por una parte, es que le parece increíblemente sexy aquel movimiento y por otra parte, siente pena de si mismo por primera vez, ya que, de modales, él no sabe nada di por asomó.

Rufus al notar aquel acto, le sale casi natural levantar una ceja confundido, acaso... ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#4 Suposición.**_

El rubio observó el ancha espalda de Orga al avanzar rápidamente.

Casi despavorido, se había levantado de su asiento una vez se anunció su llegada, dejándolo a él atrás.

No sabía porque se había puesto raro, solo que no le agradaba,mucho aquella situación.

—Oye, Orga... —le llamó, pero fue ignorado pues su compañero solo apresuró los pasos, pero al medir mucho más, su zancada era gigante obligando a Rufus a casi correr para seguir su ritmo. —¡Hey, hazme caso! —insistió— ¡Orga!

Finalmente, el peliverde se giró bruscamente, Rufus chocó contra su pecho pues no pensó que se fuera detener. Se separó un poco y sacudió la cabeza para recobrar su equilibrio. Aunque después, hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, porque Orga le clavaba una mirada potente e intimidante, quiso sostenérsela y fracaso, no por miedo, sino porque se había puesto nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres? —se dignó el otro a hablar pero de forma tosca y cortante.

—Solo quería recordarte, que debemos buscar un lugar para quedarnos, la aldea a la que debemos ir para el trabajo está haya... —apuntó con la cabeza la parte boscosa— En lo alto de la montaña, debemos caminar ahí para llegar y ya es tarde, busquemos una posada y saldremos mañana por la mañana.

Bufó con desagrado, pero tenía razón, no sabía la exactamente el porque, pero ahora se sentía algo frustrado.

—Como sea.—tronó la lengua.

—No tengo recuerdos, de que antes te hayas comportado así. —comentó ya algo molesto y esta vez fue él, quién avanzó adelante para que oliera su shampoo con toda la dignidad del mundo.

¿Por qué Orga se estaba comportando así?, Que no se suponía, ¿qué los dos estaban muy felices de trabajar juntos.

Continuará...

Nota final: ¡Sé que pediste que Orga no fuera muy bruto! Pero es que era parte de la historia, espero que no te moleste. Y en cuanto a Rufus, simplemente tenía que hacerlo, es que siempre me he preguntado que shampoo usaba xD pero será el último momento nena que necesito.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#5 Deseo**_

La respiración de su rubio compañero, era elegante de nuevo, pasiva.

Dormía.

Porque él no podía dormir.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, observababa su sedoso cabello caer sobre su espalda y sus hombros a la vez que dormía limpiamente y sin moverse sobre su almohada. Sus largas pestañas relucían y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

No es que le importara que fuera hombre, pero era extraño.

No es que le molestara que sea Rufus, es solo que era muy refinado.

No es que le importara demasiado si eran compañeros de gremio, pero le sería difícil acostumbrarse.

Simplemente no podía luchar con sus propios sentimientos porque él era Orga. Sí, estaba muy feliz de poder trabajar con algo así como él chico que le gustaba, pero su temperamento y su personalidad le obligaban a hacer y decir cosas que realmente no quería.

Intento recostarse nuevamente para retomar la labor de dormir, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos, el sonido de la voz de Rufus llegaba a su cabeza y hacia que las orejas se le pusieran rojas.

Parecía una jodida colegiala enamorada.

Demonios.

Pero es que el rubio se veía tan lejano, eran polos opuestos, no podía ni siquiera concebirlo. Y antes que, tenía que descifrar con más claridad si aquello que sentía, era amor o amistad.

Se dio la vuelta para estar más cómodo.

Y muy, muy en el fondo, rogó que fuera lo primero.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#6 Pequeño bastardo.**_

 _Golpeó la mesa del banquete con furia, haciendo que se volcara su tarro de cerveza. Lo que llamó a un gran silencio, y que las personas de la aldea voltearan a verla con sorpresa, incluso, en los ojos de unos cuantos podrías apreciar miedo. Refunfuñando a regañadientes se puso de pie y decidió largarse a su dormitorio._

Habían llegado ese día a la pequeña aldea perdida en el bosque después de dar vueltas y vueltas entre los árboles, porque como bien dice su nombre, la aldea si que estaba perdida y era difícil de encontrar. Aunado a eso, existió entre ellos dos un incómodo silencio durante todo el rato.

Sin embargo, lo habían logrado y en agradecimiento por irlos a ayudar y aceptar el trabajo, la gente del pueblo junto al alcalde, decidieron celebrarle un gran festín con las cosechas.

Fue ahí cuando las cosas empeoraron: Un muchacho bastante joven, a lo mucho unos 16, se acercó grácilmente hacia Rufus ofreciéndole una cesta con uvas frescas. Era muy menudo y no muy alto, su piel era demasiado blanca al contraste con sus rasgos finos; de nariz respingada adornada por varias pecas agradables a las vista y unos enormes y curiosos ojos verdes en respuesta a su cabello castaño.

—Aquí tiene, señor. —le tendió las frutillas a el mago de la memoria ignorando completamente a Orga, el rubio las recibió gustosamente pues hasta su voz era dulce y él daba un aspecto de ternura.

—¡No recuerdo haber visto a alguien tan agraciado como tú! Ese recuerdo no existe en mi memoria. —decía sin malas intensiones, pues le agradaba el chico pero bien sabía que le llevaba unos cuantos años.

—Muchas gracias.

Orga tronó la lengua y se alejó de ahí dejando a Rufus con el "mocoso".

Entonces durante toda la celebración, tuvo que aguantar como desde el otro lado de la mesa ellos se llevaban animosamente, charlaban con gusto y comían de forma elegante y con todos los modales sobre la mesa. Él devoraba bestialmente un muslo de pollo y por un segundo se molestó consigo mismo y comenzó a recriminarse por no tomar clases de etiqueta.

—¡Sabertooth! —les llamó el anciano alcalde a medio banquete— ¡En nombre de todo el pueblo, quiero agradecerles por el auxilio que nos han venido a brindar! Comenzaré advirtiéndoles, que el trabajo no es para nada fácil... Hace más de 400 años existió un mago negro llamado Zeref, quién creo unos aterradores libros llenos de maldad que encerraban horribles demonios. Esta aldea, nunca antes había tenido problemas, era pacifica. Empero a la fecha, varios de nuestros cazadores han estado desapareciendo y una presencia maligna se puede percibir antes de la catástrofe. Esa aura malvada solo puede ser obra de uno de los libros de Zeref. Su misión es encontrar el demonio y destruirlo... Comenzaré dándoles los detalles...

El peliverde rodó los ojos, ya conocía esa historia y estaba comenzando a hartarse de Zeref y el asunto de sus dichos libros. Solo había visto uno, el de E.N.D, pero aunque solo fue de lejos, podía jurar que no se veía tan "aterrador" como aseguraba ese viejo. Por lo que en vez de poner atención, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Rufus, que seguía con le muchacho, pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue que el chico al darle un sorbo a su vaso con leche, se pintó sin querer un bigote y Rufus, de forma fraternal lo limpio con una servilleta.

Y aquí es donde empezamos, en dónde su único objetivo era largarse de ahí, para despejar un poco su cerebro y ahogar las terribles ganas de ahorcar a ese pequeño bastardo.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#7**_

—¡Señor Orga! —el jovencito se levantó corriendo y se interpuso delante del god slayer para intentar detener su furiosa marcha, pues su alcalde aún no terminaba y lo que estaba diciendo era algo importante— ¿A dónde va? Espere un poco por favor.

Y a pesar de las inocentes intenciones del niño, el peliverde con un solo brazo lo hizo a un lado de forma demasiado brusca haciendo que el muchacho cayera al piso de sentón.

—¡Orga! —intervino Rufus de inmediato, corrió y se hincó para inspeccionar si el pequeño no se había hecho daño— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —reclamó.

—¡Solo cierra la boca, ¿quieres?!

Enojado, el rubio volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la persona en el suelo y cunado un pequeño rasguño de su pecosa mejilla, el lugar en donde había recibido el impacto, dejó escapar unos minúsculos mililitros de sangre, apuñaló a su acompañante con la mirada.

—¡Discúlpate con Hotaru ahora mismo! —ordenó.

—¡Oh! Así que herí a tu querido "Hotaru", ¡pues me importa una mierda! —y sin más se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino, ahora modificado un poco, porque ya no iría a su dormitorio, antes, pasaría a derribar unos cuantos árboles con los puños al bosque para desquitar su furia.

Rufus aguantando la ira, ahogó un grito que contenía una palabrota y se viró con los aldeanos que permanecían todos en silencio.

—Me parece que... —el alcalde rompió el silencio— Tú y tu compañero necesitan arreglar ciertas cosas, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con él?

—¡Pero...! —intentó rechistar, pues no se sentía de humor para lidiar con él.

—No te preocupes por Hotaru-kun, es un muchacho muy fuerte. No te dolió ¿verdad? —se dirigió al niño que solo sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Está bien! Señor Rufus, vaya —le animó—, yo solo necesitaré una curación pequeñita.

—...De acuerdo... —convino al fin reincorporándose e hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de disculpa antes de salir corriendo.

Avanzó un poco torpe, algo extraño en él, pero es que la verdad no quería ir y por eso se obligaba asimismo a seguir caminando para buscar a Orca adentrándose en el bosque. Pero cuando lo encontró, realmente deseo no haber ido:

Con un largo cabello oscuro, brillante y ondulado, un provocador vestido que mostraba su muslo entero, esbelta, con anchas caderas y exuberantes pechos. Compartía su compañero saliva con la extravagante fémina que quien sabe Dios de donde había salido.

Algo dentro de si, se rompió en pedazos, ¿aquello que estaba haciendo Orga, podría considerarse traición?

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se ve forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#8 Tú voz.**_

No iba a armarle una escena ahí mismo, no tenía derecho.

No eran nada.

Solo carraspeó la garganta incómodo para llamar la atención. Orga se exaltó y alejándose de la despampanante mujer se viró hacia él.

—Ru-rufus... —susurró apenado.

—Vaya, vaya, estás demasiado molesto como para hacerle daño a Hotaru, pero no para hacer esto, ¿verdad? —su mirada se tornó cargada de desprecio infinito— No tenía memorias, de que fueras ese tipo de persona.

Sin más, se fue, para volver con los aldeanos.

Por su parte, Orga se sintió como la más vil y mugrosa persona de todos.

No recordaba muy bien los hechos hasta que Rufus llegó. Sus pensamientos solo llegaron hasta donde estaba casi rompiendo el tronco de un enorme roble con los puños. Luego de eso apareció una rosa de un carmín muy profundo con tintes negros; recordaba que emanaba un extraño olor, algo demasiado dulce para su gusto pero que por curiosidad se acercó a ella y cuando la tocó,todo se tornó completamente negro.

Estaba atrapado en un lugar en el que no había un inicio, ni un final, solo sentí un horrible dolor emerger de en medio de su pecho y como si un tubo caliente se deslizara por su garganta ahogándolo.

Era una sensación de perdición horrible y dolorosa, hasta que... Escuchó su voz. Oírlo llamarlo fue como una bofetada para traerlo de regreso a la realidad. Entonces, cuando recobró la visión, aquella mujer de finas facciones apareció ante su vista, la dolida mirada del rubio se le clavó en lo más profundo y ni siquiera supo decir nada o tan siquiera detenerlo.

Y la mujer que lo había engatusado, desapareció sin dejar rastro en la oscuridad.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se ve forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#9 Astuto**_

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces?, ¿doce?, ¿trece? Si, trece días desde que habían salido de Sabertooth para cumplir la misión asignada por su perezoso desde que habían llegado al pueblo, trece días desde que fue el banquete, trece días desde que habían peleado, ¡trece malditos días en los que no se había ni volteado a ver!

Por su parte, Orga no decía palabra alguna, seguía sin tener muy en clara la situación.

Y por otro lado, Rufus seguía furioso con su compañero y no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, como darle las ordenes sobe el trabajo. Las cosas no resultaron tan interesantes como el creía desde un inicio.

El estúpido punto era qué, ya solo les quedaba un día para que se acabara el plazo que Sting les había dado para cumplir la misión y aun no tenían una pista lo suficientemente buena como para dar con el demonio y su ansiedad comenzaba acrecer de a poco.

Hasta que:

—¡Señor Rufus, señor Rufus!—la estridente y potente voz de Hotaru se llegó escuchando desde las afueras de la aldea. El aludido se hallaba en su dormitorio leyendo un mapa de la región cuando el muchacho entró sin tocar la puerta con a respiración agitada y alerta en su expresión.

—¿Qué ocurre Hotaru? —lo miró.

—¡Ha desaparecido otro cazador! —anunció alarmado— ¡Y-yo estaba con él, vi como pasó!

—Tranquilo... —el rubio permaneció sereno— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

El chico respiró hondo tres veces antes de hablar.

—Mi instructor de caza y yo estábamos practicando en el bosque, cerca de la cueva de donde extraemos los minerales, entonces decidimos separarnos para buscar animales; después de un rato, encontré un ciervo y corrí para avisarle a mi instructor, pero cuando llegué con él, lo vi sin brillo en los ojo, acercándose a una rosa extraña en un estado de trance, me escondí detrás de un árbol porque me dio miedo. Entonces, cuando el instructor tocó uno de los pétalos de la rosa, una extraña mujer con mirada venenosa salió de la cueva, se le acercó, le acarició el rostro y luego lo besó en los labios... ¡Fue después de un rato, que mi maestro se convirtió en polvo frente a mis ojos! Vine de inmediato a decírselo.

¡Bingo! Por un golpe de suerte, al parecer habían dado con el escondite del demonio.

—Eres un muchacho muy listo Hotaru. —felicitó Rufus quitándose el sombrero ante él con elegancia. El chico le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Ahora el plato fuerte, decirle a Orga.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se ve forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#10 Amor.**_

—¿Por qué tenemos que creerle a ese mocoso? —preguntó Orga molesto mientras seguía a Rufus quién los guiaba con un mapa hecho a mano, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de él.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—Oye, no me ignores. —recalcó.

—¿Tal ve sea porque Hotaru ha aportado más a esta misión que tú? —respondió a su pregunta anterior de forma tal que el peliverde entendiera que no quería que le siguiera hablando.

Él bufó con desagrado.

Porque aunque le costaba admitirlo, ese mocoso era muy inteligente y las palabras que le había dicho en la mañana retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Supongamos entonces, que como Rufus no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de hablar con él, Hotaru se ofreció a hacerlo a pesar de que el god slayer lo malviera todo el tiempo:

"— _Señor Orga..._ — _él joven entró despacio a la habitación del aludido, quién se encontraba tumbado en su cama con un semblante deprimido_ — _El señor Rufus dice qué..._

— _Que venga él mismo a decírmelo, tú no me agradas mocoso._ — _le interrumpió, pero aun así, el castaño sonrió de forma amable y fue a acostarse con él en la cama_ — _¡Oye!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!_

 _Juguetonamente, Hotaru se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y dejó escapar una inocente risa._

— _Más bien, pienso que usted debería ir a hablar con el señor Rufus señor, no es bueno que uno esté enojado con la persona que quiere, me lo dijo mi hermano..._

 _Orga al oír eso, se puso más rojo que un tomate y de una patada, mando al niño al piso, a él no le molestó, solo parecía divertido como al principio y seguía riendo._

— _¡¿Y-y a ti quién te dijo que yo quiero a ese rarito, eh?! ¡¿qué no ves que es hombre?!_

— _Cuando quieres a alguien no te importa si alto o pequeño, si es gordo o es flaco, si es más joven o mayor, y por sobre todo, el género te da igual. Solo somos humanos, y una de las características más importantes del humano es dar amor._

— _¿Lo leíste en un absurdo libro de psicología?_

— _No, eso también me lo enseñó mi hermano mayor, también me dijo que somos libres de querer a quién queramos._

— _¿Ah si? Pues parece que tu hermano mayor quería parecer muy intelectual._

— _Es que leía muchos libros._

— _¿Leía?_

— _El demonio absorbió su alma y se convirtió en polvo..._ _"_

Después de eso, no pudo más que quedarse callado e ir con Rufus sin rechistar.

Maldito mocoso, ahora también tenía un oscuro pasado, lo que lo volvía más interesante, de nuevo lo había superado.

—¡Orga, mira! —su acompañante lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Ya estaban delante de la cueva, y en la entrada, brillaba el fulgor de aquella rosa tan curiosa.

—¡La rosa de la otra vez! —corrió para sujetarla e inspeccionarla.

—¡Orga,no! —Rufus se apresuró y lo empujó quitándolo de en medio, justo cuando un tallo lleno de espinas salió de la cueva y envolvió a Rufus para llevarlo al interior del lugar.

Apenas había descubierto que quería a aquel mago, y ya lo había quitado de sus brazos.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se ve forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 _ **#11 Adiós.**_

¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡y mil veces no!

Se negaba a creer que eso estaba pasando.

Todo había acabado ya, el demonio había sido destruido, sin embargo, había algo malo en aquel asunto: Todos aquellos que habían sido sus víctimas, no pudieron volver, no sobrevivieron.

Y no es que alguno de los dos haya sido hecho polvo por aquella mujer de aspecto horrendo, cuando mostraba su verdadera forma. Es solo que, en vez de eso, prácticamente había estrangulado a Rufus hasta matarlo.

Que después de ser arrastrado al interior de la cueva, Orga se dio un golpe mental por haber actuado de forma impulsiva y sin pensar. Empero, se apresuró a entrar para librar la batalla final. Ahí estaba, la mujer de la otra noche, la que lo estaba engatusando, aquella vez que solo pudo escuchar la voz de Rufus, lo que significaba, que su compañero lo había salvado, entonces, el no podía quedar así.

No era tan fuerte como pensaba, pues el fuerte de esa cosa era la seducción, lo malo, era que, con cada golpe que recibiera ella, en castigo por dañar "su belleza" aplicaría más fuerza al agarre en el que tenía Rufus.

Fue así, como poco a poco el rubio se fue quedando sin aire a lo largo de la pelea, casi le da un infarto al peliverde cuando vio a su compañero caer inconsciente. Decidió, que si su siguiente ataque no era el final, entonces todo acabaría:

—¡Cañón de luz negra de 120 MM! —grita enfurecido y dispara.

Golpe certero, pegó en la cabeza del demonio destruyendo el símbolo de rosa que tenía en la frente y dar por fin un final a toda esa historia. El monstruo se desintegra y Orga apenas y puede atrapar a Rufus que cae.

Una vez en sus brazos, intenta despertarlo, pero no obtiene respuesta, tampoco es que sintiera su respiración.

Es más, ni siquiera emana calor.

Dolorosamente cae en cuenta, de que en sus brazos, solo tiene un cuerpo inerte.

Continuará...

No sé redactar peleas, te pido una disculpa por saltármela a pesar de que hiciste énfasis en eso, ¡pero al menos mostré la última parte! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se ve forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos.**

 **#** _ **12 Aquí estás.**_

—El señor Rufus estará bien... —había dicho Hotaru.

Que no le quedó de otra más que cargar el cuerpo de su compañero de vuelta a la aldea para dar los resultados de la misión. Con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos lo llevó de regresó y en cuanto estuvo ahí, fue atendido de inmediato y Rufus también. Se le abrió el cielo en cuanto Hotaru lo revisó y aseguró que estaba vivo.

—Mire señor Orga. —indicó el jovencito, dándole a entender que se acercara. El castaño puso la mano de Orga sobre el cuello, en donde se supone está el pulso carotideo y casi vuelve a llorar en cuanto pequeñas pulsaciones se sienten— Su corazón está latiendo.

Pasaron así unas cuantas horas más, en las cuales Rufus seguía en una cama sin despertar, Orga estaba afuera de esta cuidando celosamente la recamara.

El chico pasó por ahí, buscando entrar para dejar una charola con comida dentro para cuando el rubio despertara. A regañadientes, el peliverde lo dejó pasar.

Después de un rato, volvió a salir con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—El señor Rufus quiere verlo, señor Orga. —dijo.

—¡¿Ya despertó?!

—Ajá. —sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias —se disponía a entrar, cuando un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió—. Por cierto, Hotaru, perdón por no poder salvar a tu hermano —habló bajito.

—No se preocupe señor Orga, algo en mi me decía que ya no tenía hermano, pero sé que él está bien. Ahora, no haga esperar más tiempo a la persona que quiere...

No necesitó decir más.

Al dar un paso dentro, la cansada figura se hizo presente, sin antifaz, sin sobrero, con el cabello suelto. Se veía tan natural.

—Ahí estás, maldito mastodonte necio. —le recibió de inmediato.

—Vaya, salvo tu vida y así me pagas... —bromeó un poco.

—¡No hubiese sido necesario si hubieras pensado las cosas! —recriminó molesto—, ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?! —el god slayer comenzó a acercarse hasta su compañero hasta quedar frente a frente— ¡Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras muerto, yo...!

—Tú... —interrumpiéndolo, junto sus frente, Rufus se sonrojó en extremo, el también, pero se notaba más tranquilo que antes— ¿qué hubieras hecho si hubiese muerto? —preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo y a susurros. El rubio tragó saliva— Quiero oírte decirlo.

—Yo...Tal vez, te hubiese extrañado, idiota.

—¿Mucho?

—Mucho.

—Pero ya... Todo está bien... Porque aquí estoy, aquí estás, y quiero que a partir de ahora, sea juntos.

Y sin decir más, posó ligeramente sus labios con los contrarios en un casto beso, que había reprimido tantos sentimientos durante todo ese tiempo.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y estos drabbles participa en el Reto especial de Verano: Amigo Invisible, del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Para Misari, en respuesta a su petición número tres.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido shonen ai (osea boy x boy) No soy buena escribiendo esto y mucho menos he manejado antes a estos personajes. Así que les pido perdón de antemano si la pareja se ve forzada, atropellada o les da cáncer en los ojos. Y esta vez ligero** _ **lime.**_

 _ **#13 Para siempre (Final)**_

—Orga... —gimió el rubio mientras suspiraba...

A esas alturas, agradeció tener las luces apagadas, para que él no viera, lo roja que estaba su cara. Y que tampoco notara, que a pesar de la pena, lo estaba disfrutando con total plenitud,

El peliverde se frotó contra él mientras dejaba besos húmedos en todo su pecho.

Y se movía hábilmente con las manos por sobre su piel.

Hubo un momento en que se detuvo sobre su cuello y después de aspirar la esencia del rubio, mordió un poco y luego subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para repetir la acción.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el god slayer con la voz ronca, contenido.

—S-solo recuerda que debe de ser despacio...

Y tras una sonrisa del peliverde, dando a entender que eso le importaba un carajo, decidió terminar de realizar su acto de amor.

La despedida de la aldea, al día siguiente había sido extrañamente dura, la gente los despidió con la amabilidad con la que los habían recibido y esta vez Orga si se disculpó con la gente por lo que había el primer día.

Hotaru les despidió alegre con la mano mientras les deseaba suerte.

Rufus lloraba mientras le decía que guardaría su presencia en sus recuerdos para siempre, en lo tanto, Orga tronaba la lengua con indiferencia, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que iba a extrañar a ese mocoso.

Ya en la entrada del gremio, parados frente a las puertas, con loas manos entrelazadas, se sintieron demasiado pequeños.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo público? —preguntó Rufus algo incómodo.

Orga solo sonrió ligeramente mientras afianzaba más su mano con la contraria. Se les vendría una buena en el gremio y quizá algunas quijadas toquen el suelo.

Pero juraría toda su maldita vida, que valió la pena.

 _Fin._

Nota final: Bueno, aquí tu regalito Misari, espero te haya gustado mucho, mucho. Me pareció muy curioso que nos haya tocado regalarnos mutuamente, pero creo que es tierno y lo hice con mucho amor.

En fin, esto al principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero mientras lo subía a la máquina a mi cerebrito se le ocurrió la idea de los drabbles y pues, ahí me tienes, a reescribirlo todo de nuevo. Pero valió la pena porque me gustó como quedó. Perdón si tiene un dedazo o una falta de ortografía, pero es que no me dio chance checarlo.

Aun así, fue con cariño para ti.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
